List of people from South Dakota
]] This is a list of prominent people who were born in or lived for a significant period in U.S. state of South Dakota. For a larger list by location, see People from South Dakota. Academia ]] *Vine Deloria, Jr., American Indian author, theologian, historian, and activist *Alvin Hansen, economist, Harvard professor; born in Viborg *Arthur Larson, law professor, United States Undersecretary of Labor; born in Sioux Falls *Ernest O. Lawrence, inventor of cyclotron, winner of 1939 Nobel Prize for Physics; born in Canton *Lawrence Lessig, internet activist, Harvard Law School professor; born in Rapid City *Theodore Schultz, economist, winner of 1979 Nobel Prize for Economics; born in Arlington Actors and filmmakers ]] * Angela Aames (1956–1988), actress; born in Pierre * Catherine Bach (born 1954), actress; grew up in South Dakota * Bruce Baillie (born 1931), experimental filmmaker; born in Aberdeen * Rachael Bella (born 1984), actress; born in Vermillion * Shannon Bolin (born 1917), actress, singer; born in Spencer * Moses Brings Plenty (born 1969), actor; born on the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation * Christopher Cain (born 1943), actor, director, screenwriter; born in Sioux Falls * Leslie Carlson (born 1933), actor; born in Mitchell * Harvey B. Dunn (1894–1968), actor; born in Yankton * Judith Evelyn (1913–1967), actress; born in Seneca * Amy Hill (born 1953), actress; born in Deadwood * Candace Hilligoss (born 1935), actress; born in Huron * Ron Holgate (born 1937), actor; opera singer; born in Aberdeen * January Jones (born 1978), actress; born in Hecla * Cheryl Ladd (born 1951), actress; born in Huron * Eddie Little Sky (1926–1997), actor; born on the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation * Cliff Lyons (1901–1974), stuntman, actor; born in Lake County * Beth Maitland (born 1958), actress; born in Rapid City * Gail Matthius (born 1953), actress, voice actress; born in Sioux Falls * Russell Means (1939–2012), actor, left-wing activist; born in Wanblee * John Miljan (1892–1960), actor; born in Lead City * Debra Mooney (born 1947), actress; born in Aberdeen * Conrad A. Nervig (1889–1980), Oscar-winning film editor; born in Grant County * Gary Owens (1934–2015), voice actor, disc jockey; born in Mitchell * Dorothy Provine (1937–2010), actress, singer, dancer, comedian; born in Deadwood * Gene Roth (1903–1976), actor; born in Redfield * Chic Sale (1885–1936), actor, vaudevillian; born in Huron * Eddie Spears (born 1982), actor; born in Lower Brulé Tribe, South Dakota * Michael Spears (born 1977), actor; born in Lower Brulé Tribe, South Dakota * Michael Steinberg (born 1959), director, writer; born in Rapid City * Joan Tabor (1932–1968), actress; born in Sioux Falls * Delores Taylor (born 1939), actress, writer, director; born in Winner * Casey Tibbs (1929–1990), cowboy, rodeo performer, actor; born in Fort Pierre * Mamie Van Doren (born 1931), actress; born in Rowena * Jerry verDorn (born 1949), actor; born in Sioux Falls * John War Eagle (1901–1991), actor; born on the Yankton Indian Reservation * Alfred L. Werker (1896–1975), director; born in Deadwood * Floyd Red Crow Westerman (1936–2007), actor, left-wing activist; born on the Lake Traverse Indian Reservation * Timmy Williams (born 1981), actor, comedian; born in Watertown Artists * Peggy Detmers, sculptor of wildlife in metal, attended South Dakota State * Harvey Dunn, painter, born in Manchester * James Earle Fraser, sculptor; spent much of his life in Mitchell * Paul Goble, author and illustrator of children's books; lives in Rapid City * Mary GrandPré, illustrator, born in South Dakota * Bill Groethe, photographer, born in Rapid City * Oscar Howe (1915–1983), Native American artist; born in South Dakota * Terry Redlin (1937–2016), wildlife artist; born in Watertown * Dick Termes, painter of Termespheres; lives in Spearfish Authors and poets * Jacob M. Appel, author, wrote Coulrophobia & Fata Morgana while living in Sioux Falls''American Writer'', March 2017, Pp. 7-8 * Joseph Bottum (born 1959), essayist and poet; born in Vermillion * Charles Badger Clark (1883–1957), poet laureate of South Dakota * Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958), American Book Award-winning poet, writer; South Dakota resident * Elizabeth Cook-Lynn (born 1930), author; born in Fort Thompson * Pete Dexter (born 1943), author, screenwriter and journalist, attended University of South Dakota * David Allan Evans (born 1940), poet laureate of South Dakota * Joseph Hansen (1923–2004), author, best known for mystery novels; born in Aberdeen * Cameron Hawley (1905–1969), author, Executive Suite, Cash McCall; born in Howard * Patrick Hicks (born 1970), poet, writer, Writer-in-Residence at Augustana College * Johan Andreas Holvik (1880–1960), author and professor at Concordia College (Minnesota) * Adam Johnson (born 1967), writer, author of The Orphan Master's Son (2012); born in South Dakota, Lakota heritage * Bill Johnson (born late 1950s), science-fiction writer; born in South Dakota * Herbert Arthur Krause (1905–1976), historian, professor at Augustana * Rose Wilder Lane (1886–1968), journalist, travel writer, novelist; born in De Smet * Gaylord Larsen (born 1932), mystery writer; born in Canova * Joseph Marshall III, Pen Award-winning author; co-founder of Sinte Gleska College; born on the Rosebud Indian Reservation * Laura Ingalls Wilder (1867–1957), author, best known for Little House on the Prairie; lived in De Smet Business ]] * Gene Amdahl (born 1922), chief architect of IBM mainframe computer; born in Flandreau * Al Neuharth (1924–2013), founder of USA Today, born in Eureka * Lee Raymond (born 1938), CEO and chairman of ExxonMobil Corporation; born in Watertown * Joseph Robbie, owned NFL's Miami Dolphins; born in Sisseton Military * Oscar Randolph Fladmark (1922–1955), WWII and Korean War pilot; Distinguished Flying Cross recipient; lived in Sioux Falls, born in Moe * David C. Jones (1921–2013), retired U.S. Air Force general, former Chairman Joint Chiefs of Staff; born in Aberdeen * Touch the Clouds (c. 1837–1905), Native American chief; later Indian Scout and Sergeant in the US army Alan Nord (7 Aug 1928-22 Oct 1993), retired U.S. Army Major General; born in Faulkton, Faulk County Major General Alan Andrew Nord began his Military career in the United States Army Military Police Corps in 1946. He attended and graduated from South Dakota State College with a Bachelor's degree in Chemistry. He also earned a master's degree in general chemistry as a Rhodes Scholar from Oxford University, England and a Master's degree in International Affairs from George Washington University. General Nord served in a number of military assignments, among them are: Infantry Company Commander; Assistant Professor of Chemistry at the United States Military Academy; Chemical Combat Developments Staff Officer at the Chemical School; Chemical Plans officer and then secretary of the General Staff with the XVIII Airborne Corps; Chemical Staff Officer in J-3 (Operations), Military Assistance Command, Vietnam; Chemical Staff Officer in the Office of the Army Chief of Staff; Chief of Nuclear Plans and Fire Support in G-3 Division, Central Army Group, Europe; Project Manager for Safeguard Munitions; Commander of Seneca Army Depot; Director of Procurement and Deputy Commanding General of the U.S. Army Armament Command; and Director of Supply and Maintenance in the Office of the Deputy Chief of Staff for Logistics at Department of the Army. His Overseas assignments included both Vietnam and Europe. Major General Nord was appointed in July 1980, as the 15th Commander of the White Sands Missile Range, (WSMR) New Mexico. Of the many significant accomplishments during his military career a few have been overlooked. Among them was his support to a young security and intelligence specialist serving under his command that brought forth the concern that his son (Chris) and daughter (Jennifer) and the other son's and daughters of troops under his command attending the White Sands Missile Range school had no school cafeteria to where they could eat lunch and or breakfast. Backing this young man's efforts General Nord directed that the Army base configure the unused kitchen of the old McAfee health clinic into a workable kitchen that would prepare hot meals for the children and have them transported to the grade school. This was a delicate undertaking in as much as the base school although under General Nord's physical control the school was actually part of and under the direct administrative control of the Las Cruces School board. The local school board had been reluctant and against funding the school cafeteria for about the previous ten years. On January 5, 1981, the White Sands Missile Range school began serving breakfast and lunch to the children of the Soldiers, Airmen, and Navy personnel for the first time in the history of the White Sands Missile Range school. In 1981 the White Sands Missile Range school also became eligible, for the first time, for Title One funds, and had its first official flag pole erected for the flying of the American Flag. While General Nord's traditional military accomplishments are extraordinary in themselves his support in bringing about a facility for the military children to have daily hot breakfast and lunches is significantly noteworthy. In the area of range missions, Major General Nord was in command when the Space Shuttle Columbia was forced to land at White Sands on March 30, 1982. Remembering the work of the young security and intelligence specialist he named him as an Ambassador of Goodwill to accompany New Mexico State officials on this historical Space Shuttle landing. Afterwards Major General Nord dedicated the site where astronauts Jack Lousma and Gordon Fullerton rejoined their families after the landing as the "Columbia Site." Other milestones included the fielding of the Patriot missile system, the ground- breaking for the High Energy Laser System Test Facility and the Temperature Test Facility. Also, during Nord's command, the Defense Nuclear Agency established a permanent test facility on the north end of the range. Major General Nord left White Sands Missile Range in September 1982 to become commandant of the U.S. Army Chemical School and commander of the U.S. Army Chemical and Military Police Centers at Fort McClellan, Ala. He retired to Colorado Springs in 1985 after 34 years of service. Major General Nord died in Oct. 1993. Major General Nord was survived by his wife, Elizabeth, and three sons, Brian Alan, Andrew Martin, and Kevin Hawks. Music * Joey Clement, band member of Selena Gomez & the Scene; born in Rapid City * Shawn Colvin (born 1956), Grammy Award-winning musician; born in Vermillion * Mark Craney (1952–2005), drummer for Jethro Tull, Jean Luc-Ponty, Eric Burdon * Myron Floren (1919–2005), accordionist, The Lawrence Welk Show; born in Roslyn * Gary Mule Deer (born 1940), comedian and country musician; born in Deadwood, lives in Spearfish * Jess Thomas (1927–1993), opera singer; born in Hot Springs * Frank Waln, Sicangu Lakota rapper * Abby Whiteside (1881–1956), piano teacher, attended University of South Dakota Native Americans .]] * Gertrude Bonnin (Zitkala-Sa) (1876–1938), Lakota writer and activist; born on Yankton Sioux Reservation * Crazy Horse (c. 1840–1877), Oglala Lakota war leader * Russell Means (1939–2012), Native American activist; born in Pine Ridge * Maria Pearson (1932–2003), Yankton Sioux activist who helped establish the Native American Graves Protection and Repatriation Act * Rain-in-the-Face (c. 1835–1905), Hunkpapa Lakota chief * Red Cloud (1822–1909), Oglala Lakota chief * Sitting Bull (c. 1831–1890), Hunkpapa Lakota chief * Touch the Clouds (c. 1837–1905), Miniconjou Teton Lakota chief known for his great size * Floyd "Red Crow" Westerman (1936–2007), musician, activist and actor; born on Sisseton-Wahpeton Dakota Sioux reservation Politics and government ]] ]] * Jim Abdnor (1923–2012), second Lebanese U.S. Representative and Senator; born in Kennebec * James Abourezk (born 1931), first Lebanese U.S. Representative and Senator; born in Wood * Clinton Presba Anderson, U.S. Secretary of Agriculture; born in Centerville, South Dakota * Tom Daschle (born 1947), U.S. Majority Leader of United States Senate; born in Aberdeen * J. James Exon (1921–2005), U.S. senator for Nebraska, Governor of Nebraska; born in Geddes * Joe Foss (1915–2003), Medal of Honor recipient, 20th Governor of South Dakota, first Commissioner of the American Football League; born in Sioux Falls * Ralph A. Gamble, (1885), U.S. Representative for New York; born in Yankton * John Hamre (born 1950), U.S. Deputy Secretary of Defense; born in Watertown * Hubert Humphrey (1911–1978), U.S. Senator, 38th Vice President of the U.S., 1968 Democratic presidential candidate; born in Wallace * Muriel Humphrey Brown, U.S. Senator from Minnesota, Second Lady of the United States born in Huron * Bill Janklow (1939–2012), Governor 1979–1987 and 1995–2003; moved as teen to Flandreau * Brendan Johnson (born 1975), 40th U.S. Attorney for the District of South Dakota; born in Vermillion * Tim Johnson (born 1946), U.S. Senator from South Dakota 1997–2015; born in Canton * Arthur Larson (1910–1993), United States Under Secretary of Labor, lawyer, law professor; born in Sioux Falls * George McGovern (1922–2012), U.S. Senator from South Dakota, 1972 Democratic presidential candidate; born in Avon * Karl E. Mundt (1900–1974), U.S. Senator and U.S. Representative; born in Humboldt * Kristi Noem (born 1971), first-female Governor of South Dakota and U.S. Representative from South Dakota; born in Watertown. * Larry Pressler (born 1942), three-term U.S. Senator from South Dakota; born in Humboldt * Gladys Pyle (1890–1989), first female U.S. Senator from South Dakota; born in Huron * Mike Rounds (born 1954), current U.S. Senator from South Dakota, former Governor; born in Huron * Stephanie Herseth Sandlin (born 1970), U.S. Representative from South Dakota; born in Houghton * Edward John Thye (1896–1969), U.S. Senator from Minnesota and 26th Governor of Minnesota; born in Frederick Science * Bob Burris (1914–2010) biochemist; elected to the NAS; contributed to our understanding of biological nitrogen fixation; born in Brookings * Niels Ebbesen Hansen (1866–1950), horticulturist and botanist''Niels Ebbesen Hansen 1866–1950'' (South Dakota History. Volume 17 Number 1) * Ernest O. Lawrence (1901–1958), physicist, Nobel Prize winner, built first cyclotron; born in Canton * John Mortvedt (1932–2012), agronomist and soil scientist who was the world's leading expert on micronutrients; born and raised on a farm near Dell Rapids Sports ]] * Sparky Anderson (1934–2010), Baseball Hall of Fame manager of Cincinnati Reds and Detroit Tigers; born in Bridgewater * Shayna Baszler (born 1980), mixed martial artist; born in Sioux Falls * James Bausch (1906–1974), athlete, decathlon gold medalist at 1932 Summer Olympics; born in Marion * Curt Byrum (born 1958), Onida, professional golfer, PGA Tour * Tom Byrum (born 1960), Onida, professional golfer, PGA Tour, PGA Tour Champions * Dallas Clark (born 1979), tight end for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers; born in Sioux Falls * Dave Collins, baseball player; born in Rapid City * Sean Doolittle (born 1986), baseball player; born in Rapid City * Justin Duchscherer (born 1977), baseball player; born in Aberdeen * Mark Ellis (born 1977), baseball player; Rapid City * Keith Foulke (born 1972), baseball player, relief pitcher for 2004 World Series champion Boston Red Sox; born on Air Force base in South Dakota * Terry Francona (born 1959), baseball player, manager of the Boston Red Sox and Cleveland Indians; born in Aberdeen * Chad Greenway (born 1983), linebacker for the Minnesota Vikings; born in Mount Vernon * Marlene Hagge (born 1934), golfer, member of World Golf Hall of Fame; born in Eureka * Becky Hammon (born 1977), basketball player and coach; born in Rapid City * Clare Jacobs (1886–1971), athlete, pole vault bronze medalist in 1908 Olympics; born in Madison * Jason Kubel (born 1982), outfielder for the Arizona Diamondbacks; born in Belle Fourche * Ward Lambert (1888–1958), college basketball coach; born in Deadwood * Ben Leber, football player; attended high school in Vermillion * Brock Lesnar (1977), UFC fighter and WWE wrestler born in Webster * Randy Lewis (born 1959), freestyle wrestler, 1983 Los Angeles Olympics gold medalist; from Rapid City * Clarence "Pug" Manders (1913–1985), pro football running back; born in Milbank * Jack Manders (1909–1977), pro football running back; born in Milbank * Mike Martz (born 1951), former NFL head coach and offensive coordinator; born in Sioux Falls * David Michaud (born 1988), UFC fighter; born in Pine Ridge * Derek Miles (born 1972), Olympic pole vaulter; from Tea * Tim Miles (born 1966), Big Ten basketball coach; born in Huron * Douglas Alan Miller (1969–1998), football linebacker in the National Football League (NFL); Sturgis * Mike Miller (born 1980), pro basketball player; born in Mitchell * Billy Mills (born 1938), athlete, gold medalist in 1964 Olympics; born in Pine RidgeSun, Rebecca. Catching up with Billy Mills Olympics news, results, schedules, medal tracker - SI.com Sports Illustrated. July 28, 2008. . Retrieved December 31, 2008. * Dale Moss (born 1988), football player and model; born in Brandon * Eric Piatkowski (born 1970), pro basketball player; attended high school in Rapid City * Riley Reiff, football player for Minnesota Vikings; from Parkston * Jared Reiner, basketball player; from Tripp * Wilbur Thompson (1921–2013), athlete, 1948 Summer Olympics gold medalist in shot put; born in Frankfort * Norm Van Brocklin (1926–1983), football player; born in Eagle Butte * Adam Vinatieri (born 1972), NFL placekicker; born in Yankton * Brandon Wegher (born 1990), football player; born in Dakota Dunes Television ]] * Bob Barker (born 1923), television game show host; raised on the Rosebud Indian Reservation * Tom Brokaw (born 1940), television journalist, former NBC Nightly News anchor; born in Webster * Don Fedderson (1913–1994), television producer and creator, My Three Sons, Family Affair, The Millionaire; born in Beresford * Mary Hart (born 1950), television personality (Entertainment Tonight); from Madison, and Sioux Falls * Chelsea Houska (born 1991), television personality (Teen Mom 2) * Tomi Lahren (born 1992), conservative political commentator, host of TheBlaze's Tomi; raised in Rapid City * Pat O'Brien (born 1948), sports commentator, television personality (Access Hollywood); born in Sioux Falls * Gary Owens (1934–2015), announcer for Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, radio disc jockey, voice actor; born in Mitchell Uncategorized ]] * Gutzon Borglum, sculptor of Mount Rushmore * Seth Bullock, first sheriff of Deadwood * K. G. William Dahl (1883–1917), Lutheran pastor, author and social advocate * Billy Etbauer, rodeo cowboy; born in Huron * Alvin Hansen, economist; born in Viborg * Wild Bill Hickok, Wild West lawman; lived in Deadwood * Calamity Jane, Wild West figure; lived in Deadwood * Frank Leahy, Notre Dame football coach; attended school in Winner * Lawrence Lessig, political activist; from Rapid City * Boyd McDonald, pornographer * Vernon C. Miller, outlaw and Huron lawman * Peter Norbeck, South Dakota governor and senator * William H. Parker, longtime Los Angeles police chief; born in Lead * James "Scotty" Philip, rancher * James Edward Zimmerman, inventor; born in Lantry * Korczak Ziółkowski, sculptor of Crazy Horse Memorial See also * List of people from Rapid City, South Dakota * List of University of South Dakota people References Category:Lists *